


The Reunion of The Week

by Toaverse



Series: The Normal Days [4]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of incest, Normal Life, Post Onward, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Reuniting with your old high school friends is always something fun. Especially for Barley, Shrub and Sundra.They can joke around, tell pretty dark history tales, and talk and share personal things.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Shrub Rosehammer, Barley Lightfoot & Sundra (Onward), Shrub Rosehammer & Sundra (Onward)
Series: The Normal Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Reunion of The Week

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again!
> 
> This fic was quite fun to write, especially the interactions between the three friends! :D
> 
> Note: Sundra doesn’t appear to have a canon last name, so I went with ‘Hilt’.
> 
> Enjoy!

“How did you find this place again?” Barley asks after climbing over the fence of the abandoned junk yard.

“It’s a while away from town. Besides, there’s a lot of junk here. No one can hear you from miles.” Shrubs explains as he extends his arms to the wide yard full of garbage, before giving an example. “BARLEY WEARS WIZARD UNDERWEA-“ But his example is cut off by Sundra poking him in his side with her fake-sword from her knight costume.

“Thanks for your example, Shrub...” Sundra comments while trying to clear her right ear from the hard sound of it. “Anyways, lets begin without interruption.” She lastly says, the elf and troll responding by each sitting on an old beanbag.

Looking around himself and seeing piles of junk everywhere, Barley’s brain instantly plays memories of years ago. Some even going from the fifth grade.

In elementary school, he and Shrub would always play in old and abandoned junk yards, mostly for trying to find some history art-affect. But they still had fun regardless.

This continued throughout high school, until sophomore year.

Both creatures started to hang out with some questionable peers, also known as Ryder, Eugano and Meol.

Those three where known for getting in trouble with the police on an at least weekly basis. Things such as going way over the speed limit, playing with their parents’ firearms, disrespecting teachers, getting drunk, getting into bar fights and a lot more where things they did on an almost daily basis.

Of cours, wanting to be cool, Barley and Shrub went along with the over-the-speed-limit one. However, they found every excuse possible to not participate in those other things.

Or sometimes Barley didn’t had a choice, and became their designated driver for parties and all that.

Thank god that it didn’t bring him serious trouble with the police...

This went on for awhile, until he and Shrub met a certain cyclops.

Sundra became a new student in the middle of sophomore year, which was a surprise for most students.

She was introduced by there homeroom teacher in history class, and the she-cyclops already looked the part of; “I don’t take lazy crap from anyone.”.

Since Barley and Shrub had the only free table left in the class, Sundra went to sit at their group. It didn’t click instantly, but after two weeks and a few history classes, the three got along quite well. Heck, Shrub even considered them a friend group, which was and is still probably true.

But at that time, in the same year, the elf and troll where still hanging out with bad folk...

Sundra quickly caught wind of that, and demanded the boys that they should cut ties with Ryder and his friends. Barley and Shrub didn’t immediately go through with it, most likely out of fear of what Ryder might do to them. So the she-cyclops decided to lend a hand.

It was after school, when Ryder tried to pressure the elf and troll to go to a house party with them that Sundra interfiened. She called the trio out for their reckless and even dangerous behavior, and lastly told them to fuck off before dragging her two friends away from them. This didn’t went without some violent threats and sexist remarks from Ryder and Eugano.

Things would have definitely turned sour if Officer Avel hadn’t witnessed it all with a warning glare towards said two.

At first, Barley blew up on her for getting into his and Shrub’s business. But in the long run, he couldn’t be any more grateful for that.

Things went smooth from that point on. Despite the disagreements from time to time, the three grew closer. Heck, the boys even introduced Sundra to their junkyard-hangout place.

Unfortunately, that place got burned a few weeks later...

Yikes.

Luckily, Shrub found another junkyard a month later. It was a bit further away from town, let alone on a damn hill. But it was worth the effort.

Senior year came and went, and the three friends graduated together. Unfortunately, Sundra grew apart from the boys to figure out what to do next after high school.

It was sad to see her growing apart from them, but Barley figures that they eventually should move on with their lives.

That was, until he runs into her while on his and Ian’s quest for the Phoenix gem when they where at The Manticore’s tarven. Only to not even recognize her.

It was a few days after the quest that the 19 year old elf realized who that tarven employee was.

They, including Shrub, choose to have contact again, and so rekindled their friendship day by day.

Barley even suggested that the three of them should weekly or monthly meet up at that junkyard again, just like old times. Both cyclops and troll agreed to the idea. But the former suggested the idea that they should take turns to who picks the activity for the week. Unfortunately, Barley was in the minority of voting against it.

And let this be Sundra’s week right now, which means sitting and listening to history tales with a touch of law...

“Alright...” Sundra starts while taking a book out of her backpack. “Remember when I mentioned an elf warrior called Tiriana?” She asks, looking specifically at Barley.

“You mean when we where at The Manticore’s tarven with Ian a few weeks ago?” The elf asks, remembering that day pretty good. “Then yeah, I did.”

“Exactly.” Sundra says. “We’re going over her entire story today. So I highly appreciate it if you two don’t complain about it.”

And she is absolutely not surprised when Shrub sighs in disappointment.

“This is the last time we let Sundra pick the activity.” The troll comments, to which he receives a “shut up” poke from Barley.

The cyclops opens the history book on a middle page before starting. “Tiriana Madysen Feadove. First born daughter of Lord Orwen and Lady Alora Feadove, first in line to reign her house before her twin sister, traitor of noble house Feadove, defeater of dragon Rhaegal, and the second woman to give birth to an mixed offspring.”

Now Sundra has just captured her two friends’ interest by only calling out those titles, as she sees both of them basically waiting for more.

“Wait, Tiriana had a twin sister?” Barley asks.

“Yup.” Sundra answers before continuing. “Her twin, Tanila Feadove, was more of a proper noble lady then a warrior. She was more behaved, the prettier of the two, was neater dressed in pretty dresses and had good manners. It was pretty obvious that Tanila longed for to be in line to rule her house. Unfortunately for her, her 10 minute older sister was next in line for that.”

Still seeing the interest in both her friends, Sundra continues with the real story.

“Tiriana however, dreaded to be her parents’ successor and the life of nobility to begin with. She longed for adventure, freedom, quests, and normalcy.” Sundra’s mind immediately went to a similar historic warrior. “And say it with me; just like...”

“Princess Velma of western Yore.” Barley and Shrub finished the sentence in union.

Of cours, talking about Tiriana doesn’t go without comparing her to Velma.

“Exactly.” The cyclops says, correcting the boys’ answer. “The only differences are that Tiriana was from nobility, only went on quests with a cyclops wizard, had a kid, and that she was brutally executed.”

“Ouch...” Shrub says under his breath, not wanting to think how brutal the warrior’s death might have been.

“One day, at the age of 18, Tiriana fled the palace at midnight, only wearing a bland dress and a cloak to cover her identity, and taking water and food to survive.” Sundra reads from the next page. “Of course, the lord and lady demanded a search for their oldest daughter, so they brought in every knight and squire to try and find her. After 3 weeks, they gave up, and Tanila became her parents’ successor.” The female cyclops paused for a moment before continuing. “Tanila didn’t saw her sister until a decade later.”

“Meanwhile, Tiriana had it like she had imagined. She went on quests, met a cyclops wizard named Odair who became her long life companion and partner, and she earned the respect she worked so hard for. All in the span of 10 years.” However, Sundra’s expression turned into a nervous one at the next part. “But it didn’t last any longer when her and Odair’s son turned 4...”

Barley and Shrub look at each other for a split second.

“What happend?” Barley asks.

“A handful of knights found them and forcefully brought them to the now Lady Tanila.” Sundra answers. “By that time, Lady Alora was exacted by her own husband for cheating on him with a pesent. It was rumored, as well as highly likely, that Orwell produced a child and married his younger daughter, Tanila. Which was shortly after Alora’s execution.”

Barley can’t help but let out a gag at hearing the last two sentences.

“And thank you for ruining the story, Sundra.” Shrub says, his expression filled for disgust.

“No, seriously. It’s actually stated in the book.” The she-cyclops says, tossing the book over to the troll so that he can read it for himself. “Glad I’m living in this era...”

“Yeah, me too...” Shrub says upon reading the paragraph in which the subject is stated in, describing it more graphic. “Thank Yore that we don’t have insane parents like that...”

“You should be feeling darn lucky that you’re the only one of us who’s parents are still alive and happily married.” Sundra comments in a not-too-harsh yet chill tone.

“Well, better happily divorced then a shit marriage.” Shrub says quite casually.

The cyclops certainly can’t argue with him there. It wasn’t as if her parents are happily divorced, but it’s defiantly better that way.

Throughout high school, the three friends had told and knew about each of their home situations. When talking about it, there was never harsh mockery or judgment of any kind. But rather only respect.

Shrub defiantly has it the best out of the three. His parents are still happily married for 22 years and going strong to this day, along with both having a good job with a stable income.

Barley however had it the hardest when it came to emotional territory. Both troll and cyclops got to knew what happend to his father after they rekindled contact. Despite not understanding how it felt to actually loose a parent, both where there for him whenever.

And then there was Sundra Hilt, the one that didn’t really care that her parents got divorced, just as long as they didn’t rip each other’s heads off. Unlike her mother, who had found someone again, her father was quite miserable, living in a small and dirty apartment and not even having the guts to clean up his messes.

Visiting him was the main reason she dreaded Fridays...

Of cours, Barley said that she just has to stand her ground and refuse to clean up after her father. But Sundra said that she only cleaned up because she cant stand to live in a dirty environment like that. But the elf would argue that she was old enough to not go there anymore.

It’s still one of the many things they disagreed on.

“At least all our parents are in a not-shitty marriage.” Barley comments, instantly thinking about his mother and Colt who just got married not that long ago.

And as expected, both his friends agree with that statement.

“Most of them, at least.” Sundra says as she puts her history book back in her backpack, her father’s situation instantly jumping in her mind. “Speaking of marriage, do any of you want to get married some day?”

“Eh. Maybe? I’ll see.” Barley says, leaning back against his beanbag.

“No, thank you. I don’t need to be legally together with anyone.” Shrub says certainly. “Speaking of which, did any of you had a crush on anyone? I’m actually quite curious.”

“Promise you don’t laugh at us...?” Sundra asks in a kinda threatening tone, to which the troll nods his head. “Fine. I once had a thing for Ryder for, like, a week or so. That, until he turned out to be a giant asshole.” Upon admitting this, she can’t help but cringe at the memory of her daydreaming about him at night.

“Hypocrite!” Shrub loudly calls out in a joking manner. Knowing that his cyclops friend had talked about interspecies relations in the days of old, he just can’t let the opportunity for a joke slide.

“Okey...” Barley starts, feeling a bit embarrassed at the fact that he’s telling his two best friends this. But hey, if Sundra has the balls to get it out, why can’t he? “I had a small crush on Gore at some point...” the elf eventually gets out.

An indescribable silence falls, almost an uncomfortable one. And looking at his cyclops friend, Barley can only describe her look as a; ‘What the fuck...’ one.

“Ouch...” Sundra says, trying to not look as if she judges the elf, consider that she doesn’t really like her stepmother’s work partner all that much.

“Dude, she’s 25!” Shrub comments, but immediately regrets it after seeing his female friend’s death glare.

“Says the one who had a thing for our english teacher at 16...” she says, her tone not all that polite, before going to walk and lean against the fence next to where Barley sits. “Hey, just remember that you deserve better then that bitch.” she says, trying to reassure him a bit.

“Got it!” Barley says, his tone changing a bit happier.

“Welp, time to watch MeTube poops to bleach our brains.” Shrub says, already grabbing his phone before his two friends can even agree. “I’ve found a few funny ones about Ronald Dump.”

While Shrub searches one of the videos, a question pops into Barley’s mind. “How did Tiriana’s execution went?”

Sundra thought for a few seconds before giving her answer. “I’m saving that one for Scarefest. It’s pretty...graphic...”

The elf only nods before both creatures’ attention shifts towards the video Shrub wants to show to them.

The rest of their time was spend watching and laughing at MeTube poops.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoofs:  
> -MeTube = YouTube  
> -Ronald Dump = Donald Trump  
> Scarefest = Helloween


End file.
